Icemark Drabble Challenge
by DarkenedProngs
Summary: Inspired by The Icemark 100 drabble challenge posted by Boomerang Fish. I will endeavor to write a drabble for all 100 prompts posted. Rating is to be safe. Not every drabble will be Sharley x Mekhmet
1. Prompt 2: Love

Icemark Drabble Challenge

Prompt #2: Love

Prince Charlemagne Athelstan Redrought Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Regent of the Exiles, Shadow of the Storm, walked confidently down the hall of the palace of his love the now Sultan of the Desert People, Mekhmet Nasrid. It had been seven years since the two had gone to Sharley's homeland, the Icemark, to defend it from the Polypontian Empire and to send its army back where it came from for good.

A year after their victory Sharley had finally started admitting to himself that he felt more than just friendship for the desert prince. He had journeyed to the land of the Desert People to visit his friend, but he had been nervous and jittery, confused about what he should do about his feelings. Mekhmet had finally cornered him one night a week into his visit, and Sharley had confessed his feelings, head down, eyes averted, assured his friend would want nothing more to do with him.

There had been silence, and Sharley was beginning to walk out when Mekhmet had grabbed him and pulled Sharley to him in a fierce kiss, declaring 'Finally!' From that day the Prince declared his intention to court Sharley, which was accepted once an agreement was worked out with Mekhmet's cousin Azizah, who agreed to bear a child by Sharley, so that he and Mekhmet would have an heir with the royal blood of the houses of Nasrid and Lindenshield.

And here they were, six years after Mekhmet and Sharley's declarations of love, five years after their bonding, and three years after the birth of their son and heir, Altair (flying eagle, a reference to his sister Cressida's warrior name of Striking Eagle) Cerdic (after his fallen brother) Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield-Nasrid. Sharley snapped out of his daydream when he heard little Altair call to him. He picked up the young prince, laughing at his happy chattering, and continued down the hall towards his and Mekhmet's shared quarters.

He smiled as the door opened and Mekhmet poked his head out, his smile brightening as he caught sight of his son and husband. He embraced Sharley, kissing him soundly and pecking his son on the forehead to the toddler's delighted squeals. Sharley gently brushed Mekhmet's hair from his face, the dark tresses longer and beginning to curl, and gave Mekhmet such a look of love he could swear he felt his heart meting.

The two of them had been blessed to find each other, each being quite pessimistic of ever finding the one, of finding true, unconditional love. But the day that a young Sharley had traveled to the desert seeking allies for his people was a day Mekhmet blessed above all others, thanking the One for bringing him his life and love.


	2. Prompt 93: Patience

Icemark Drabble Challenge

Drabble #93 Patience

Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Wildcat of the North, paced up and down her bedchamber. 'My bedchamber, not _ours'_,she thought. It had been three months since Oskan had died to save them from his father Cronus and their daughter Medea. After being together for more than twenty years it was so hard to be without her consort, to wake up to an empty bed and not feel his comforting warmth.

But he had come to her as a spirit, assuring her they would be together in the next world, and she had decided to wait patiently until that time came. But patience was difficult to come by on the nights where she needed him most, the ones where she saw her daughter with her new husband Leonidas, wishing she still had that companionship, that love. But then she scolded herself for being envious of her eldest child, and reminded herself Oskan still loved her, he was just temporarily beyond her reach in the Summer Lands.

Even though Oskan told her that silver would fill her hair before she joined him, which could still be a few decades away, Thirrin reminded herself of her vow to be patient, and prayed to the Goddess to give her that patience.


End file.
